¡Feliz no cumpleaños Bella!
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: –¿Haz visto Alice in wonderland?–pregunté con un tono picaro–Bueno, entonces ¿sabes que es.. el no cumpleaños?. "Regalo para Lali y MEl, mis perfectas Bella's. HBD!" ojo: no fem-slash


**Disclaimer: **De lo aquí presentado, solo la historia es mía; los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y definitivamente le agradezco que los haya creado.

* * *

**Nota: **Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para Laura Livier y Melanie, ellas son mis perfectas Bella's, la primera es mi mejor amiga desde hace unos años y nos la pasamos comparando nuestras vidas con twilight, ademas que los momentos que pasamos juntas son inolvidables e irrepetibles. La segunda, es una chica a la que no conozco en persona, pero que sin embargo tenemos una conexion única, al extremo que algunas veces nos asustamos por ello hehe, es mas una conexion Melanie-Wanderer, pero igual es mi Bella y la quiero un monton.

Bueno, para comenzar a leer, deben saber que este texto se sitúa en Eclipse, antes de la llegada de los Neofitos, justo cuando a Bella le levantan el castigo. Disfrutenla.

Lali pitufina, Te súper amoo!. eres mi mejor amiga y mi chancla adorada haha. ¿Recuerdas lo qué nos dice siempre chaparro?. Tú sarcasmo duele. hahaha. Hay tantas cosas que hemos compartido juntas que nunca las olvidaré.

Mel-Bells-Charlotte eres genial, gracias por estar siempre allí!.

* * *

¡Feliz _no _Cumpleaños!.

.

.

.

– ¡Lo tengo!. – grité con emoción.

Había pasado toda la noche planeando la situación perfecta y finalmente la tenía frente a mi.

– Vaya, alguien esta eufórica el día de hoy. – La voz de Jasper a mis espaldas me hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección y dedicarle una sonrisa inmensa de pura felicidad.

– Si, estoy muy feliz hoy. – contesté y Jasper sonrió con ternura.

– Se puede saber ¿cual es el motivo?. – preguntó al momento que se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón de nuestra habitación.

– Creéme que me encantaría compartirlo contigo, pero en realidad no puedo. Ya que cierta persona chismosa e invade mentes esta por llegar... – hice una pausa dramática. – ahora.

– ¿A quién llamas persona chismosa e invade mentes?. – se quejó Edward al momento que irrumpia en mi habitacion como un huracan. lo mas seguro es que mis pensamiento lo habian alertado.

Bien, a partir de este momento pondré el candado anti Edward.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?. – dije a Jasper como si se tratara de lo mas obvio del mundo.

Me encogí de hombros y con una sonrisa picara comencé a cantar en mi mente el himno nacional de Japón.

– Muy bien Alice, habla ahora. – Exigió Edward con el rostro serio.

– ¿De qué hablas?. – alegué con fingida inocencia.

– Sabes bien de que. – apretó los dientes y los puños. No necesitaba ser Jasper para saber que ahora esta molesto, así que dirigí mi mirada a Jasper y silenciosamente le suplique que se encargará de la situación.

– Lo siento, pero tengo que salir ahora mismo y definitivamente no dejare que interfieras en mis planes.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas...?.

Ignoré a Edward, no era mas que un molesto zancudo bizbizando por aquí y por allá. Me puse en pie de un salto y me dispuse a ir a mi ropero para cambiarme.

Estaba por dar un paso hacía el frente cuando una visión bastante nítida invadió mi mente:

_Bella y Edward estaban en su preciado claro de bosque, con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía que celebraban algo, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba. Repentinamente Edward acariciaba el rostro de Bella y ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del helado toque de él. _

– _En serio debí detener a Alice cuando me fue posible. – decía él sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de ella. _

– _No, en verdad me he divertido. Ya me hacia falta un poco de tiempo para relajarme y he de admitir que ella es muy buena en eso. – me defendió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. _

– _En tal caso, – murmuró Edward cerca de su oído. – ¿me mostraras lo que han comprado?. _

_Bella se sonrojó hasta la medula, y repentinamente su respiración era errática y ni que decir de su corazón, creo que fácil podría ser escuchado por los Vulturis en Italia. _

– _No... es... algo que... bueno... _

– _Esta bien, no es necesario, es sólo que Alice ha estado tan extraña ahora que me preocupa lo que te allá hecho comprar. _

_.  
_

Sonreí divertida y me gire una vez mas para encarar a Edward.

– Ah, por si no lo notaste, Bella no estará disponible para ti al menos hasta el atardecer.

– ¿Qué significa esa visión? – preguntó totalmente desconcertado. – Y tú – volteó a ver a Jasper con amenaza en la mirada. – deja de manipular mis sentimientos. Sinceramente siento como si estuviera siendo drogado.

– Lo siento Edward, es mejor así. – contestó Jasper con una risita.

– Gracias cariño. – agradecí a Jasper y luego de lanzarle un beso corrí a cambiarme para luego ir a casa de Bella. Teníamos un largo día por delante.

–:–

– ¿Haz venido a relevarme?. – preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa enorme en cuanto me estacioné en la casa de Bella.

– Ah claro Emmett, y he traido mi auto para que felizmente vayas a una de esas carreras callejeras que tanto te gustan. –solté con sarcasmo y él sólo sonrío mas.

– Quizá no a tal extremo, pero podrías estar pensando en relevarme en el cuidado de Bella y prestarme tu porshe para ir a dar una vuelta por allí.

– Ni lo sueñes Emmett, eso definitivamente no sucederá.

– Ya me lo imaginaba yo. – resopló. – bien, iré a cuidar a la señorita dos pies izquierdos.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza ante las tonterías de Emmett. Él era bastante gracioso, pero no del tipo idiota que causa mas risa con su estupidez natural, no, Emmett era mas del tipo que hace reír a costa de los demás.

Bajé del auto finalmente y en menos de un segundo me encontraba ya tocando el timbre de la casa Swan. No tenía porqué preocuparme en actuar como humana ahora mismo. Charlie se encontraba muy metido en sus asuntos, visualizando su avena como si se tratara de un difícil crucigrama, en cuanto a Bella estaba en su habitación bostezando y alzando las manos. Además no hay vecinos por aquí.

– ¿Quién es?. – La voz adormilada y molesta de Charlie se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer pensaba que era Edward quien venia.

– Soy Alice. – contesté en un tono agudo de lo mas emocionado.

– Oh, Alice. – La puerta se abrió con suma rapidez y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

De haber sido Edward quien tocaba, seguro que se habría demorado mas a propósito.

– Alice, hola. ¿qué haces por aquí?.

– Buenos días Charlie. Venia a ver a Bella. ¿esta dormida aun?. – pregunté por educación, pues sabía que ella estaba despierta, incluso sabía que ella me había escuchado ya, pues su rutina diaria de recién despertar, se había visto interrumpida y ahora se limitaba a agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

– Si, supongo que sigue dormida. – contestó Charlie totalmente indiferente al hecho de que su hija ya no estaba en brazos de Morfeo o para ser mas precisos, en brazos de Edward. – ¿Es algo urgente?.

– Oh, no es nada por lo qué preocuparse. – dije mas para tranquilizar los estridentes latidos del corazón de Bella, que para responder a la pregunta de Charlie. Y al parecer mi plan funciono, pues los latidos del corazón de Bella volvían a ser normales. – Sólo quería invitarla a una salida de chicas. Hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo ella y yo juntas. Ya sabes, con lo de el castigo y su empleo nuestro tiempo juntas se ha vuelto nada. – Mi tono suplicante era el correcto, y mis infalibles ojitos no pudieron faltar.

– Si, esto y ... Edward... humm ¿él va a ir?. – La incomodidad en su voz relucía tanto como su placa de policía, más no relajo la postura ni un momento.

– Descuida, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. – dije en un susurro, como si estuviera confesando un secreto a Charlie. – He venido antes de que él, mi madre y Jasper despertaran. Claro que tengo el permiso de Carlisle. – me apresuré a añadir.

Charlie se relajó desde el momento en que mencione que Edward no esta relacionado en lo mas mínimo y prácticamente con su mirada me dio la aprobación.

– Vaya, eso es... algo bastante bueno. – dijo con verdadera alegría. – iré a llamar ahora mismo a Bella.

– No es necesario papá, estoy aquí – dijo Bella al tiempo que asomaba la nariz por las escaleras.

– Si, entonces las dejo solas. – él regresó a la mesa, tomó su periódico matutino, su cinta de policía en el que tenia la pistola y se dispuso a salir de allí. – Que se diviertan mucho hoy chicas y una vez mas Alice, gracias por venir.

En cuanto las llantas del auto de Charlie hicieron crujir la grava del piso, Bella se giro a verme con preocupación.

– ¿Ocurrió algo?. ¿Ha sido Victoria?, ¿Los Vulturis?, ¿Emmett y Paul pelearon de nuevo?.

El torrencial de preguntas que Bella dejo caer sobre mi, por un momento me hicieron querer reir a carcajadas, pero pienso que mofarme de la preocupacion de mi mejor amiga no es del todo correcta.

– Hey, dije que eso no se repetiría ¿si? – se defendió Emmett, quien entró por la ventana de la sala.

– Emmett, debiste usar la puerta. – señaló Bella pero Emmett la ignoro.

– Y como ya dijo Alice no hay nada de que preocuparse, tú estas segura mientras Emmett este aquí para cuidarte. – alardeó él sacando el pecho en una especie de imitación de Superman.

– ¿Qué es entonces?. – preguntó extrañada Bella, ignorando el ridiculo egocentrismo de Emmett y regresando su mirada hacia mi.

– Bueno, me pregunto si ¿Haz visto Alice in wonderland?. – pregunté en un tono pícaro que solo la desconcertó mas.

– Si, humm... leí los libros de Carroll Lewis, vi la caricatura de Disney, la versión humana de 1990 y por supuesto la de Tim Burton. Pero... ¿eso qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?. – reclamó totalmente confundida.

– Bueno, entonces ¿sabes que es... – hice una seña para que se acercará. Estaba haciéndome tanto la interesante que inclusive Emmett se aproximó para escuchar lo que iba a decir. – el _no _cumpleaños?.

Emmett estalló en estridentes carcajadas, mientras que Bella rodó los ojos y me dedicó la mirada _severa_ de Bella Swan_ . _

– Alice, es... ¿esto es en serio?. – preguntó incrédula, sin dejar buscar algún punto donde fijar la vista e ignorar las risas de burla de Emmett.

– Claro que es en serio. – inquirí en un tono ofendido. – ¿sabes o no lo qué es el _no _cumpleaños?.

Alcé la ceja y fruncí los labios en espera de la respuesta de Bella. Ella por su parte nos miraba de hito en hito a Emmett y a mi.

– El no cumpleaños – comenzó a decir luego de dar un profundo suspiro resignada a que no ganaría la batalla. No contra Emmett y Alice Cullen. – es cuando se celebra una fiesta en honor de que ese día no es el cumpleaños de la persona festejada. – literalmente lo recitó y he de admitir que eso me dio miedo.

– Exacto, entonces hoy diecisiete de Marzo, oficialmente es tu _no _cumpleaños al estilo Alice Cullen.

La boca de Bella formaba una perfecta O y Emmett no hizo mas que burlarse de este hecho, usando frases como: el perfecto cosplay de un pescado, un circulo para atrapar pelotas y cosas por el estilo. Pero Bella se quedo inmóvil solo con su mirada perdida y su _boca de pescado. _

– No, – murmuró y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. – no puedes obligarme, definitivamente no lo haré. – se armó de valor y dio una fuerte patada al suelo. – no hay manera de que logres convencerme Alice o de lo contrarió dejare de llamarme Isabella Swan.

Su declaración era firme, lo admito, pero ella esta tratando con Alice, la única persona contra la que nunca debería apostar. Alcé la ceja y con ello acepte su desafío.

– Bella, ¿puedo llamarte nemo cuando hayas perdido?. – preguntó Emmett aguantando la risa. – Será en honor a tu boca de pescado.

– Haz lo que quieras Emmett. Yo no perderé.

–:–

– Oye nemo, cuando lleguemos voy a comprarte un helado gigantesco, quiero ver como te las arreglas para comerlo antes de que se derrita. – Dijo Emmett, estoy segura de que sólo para molestar a Bella, o Nemo como ahora él la llamaba. – Sera mejor que verte la cara llena de betún de pastel.

Íbamos en el auto, camino a mi centro comercial favorito y a pesar de que Bella se había puesto dura, terminamos por traerla. Así que Emmett ahora la llamaba nemo, tal y como prometió.

– No me llames nemo Emmett. – gruñó ella mosqueada.

Tenía la mitad del rostro pegada al cristal de la ventana e iba formando una capa blancosa en el con el vaho de su aliento.

Sabía a la perfección que estos momentos me odiaba con todo su ser, pero era por su bien. Ninguna chica debe dejar que su cumpleaños, solo por haber sido arruinado, pase desapercibido, incluso accedí a comprarle libros; como si no tuviera ya demasiados. Su habitación tenía mas libros que la librería de Forks, y sin embargo ella no dejaba de releer cumbres borrascosas. ¿cuantas veces pensaba hacerlo?. ¿Acaso quería romper un record Guinness del volumen mas leído en toda la historia?. Porqué si, además de todo el pobre libro ya era un volumen viejo y maltratado, con las hojas tan amarillas que podría pasar como el manuscrito original.

– ¿Por cuanto tiempo continuaras así?. – pregunté al tiempo que subía al máximo el aire acondicionado y este golpeaba de lleno la cara de Bella.

– ¡Ahh! – gritó ella y tapó con la mano derecha el ducto de aire acondicionado.

– Alice, ¿acaso no sabes que nemo puede morir si esta expuesto al aire por tanto tiempo?. – escupió Emmett en tono burlesco desde el asiento de atrás.

– Si, a todo esto Emmett. ¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?. – exigí saber, pues no recuerdo haberlo invitado, esto era una salida de chicas. No una salida de chicas y Emmett. dah... incluso en mi mente eso sonaba ridículo.

– Bueno, no iba a perder la oportunidad de reírme de nemo todo el tiempo que pueda y a parte que se supone estoy cuidando de ella. ¿lo olvidas?.

– No se porqué Emmett, pero tu comentario no me hace feliz. – contestó Bella con un gruñido.

Abrí la boca para decir algo cuando una vez mas una visión llegó a mi mente:

_Era el cuarto de Edward, pero había un ligero cambio allí. Eso era.. ¿una cama?. Pero si era una cama, entonces ¿qué hacia Bella durmiendo en el incomodo sillón de piel?._

_En ese momento Edward entró al cuarto y por su expresión debió pensar lo mismo que yo por el hecho de que Bella durmiera en el sillón. _

_Ellos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, al menos por parte de Edward, porqué lo que salio de boca de Bella eran mas unos gruñidos adormilados. _

_Y tras una serie de estos gruñidos y palabras, finalmente Bella accedía a ir a la cama. Pero eso no era todo, al parecer Bella tenía unos pensamientos bastante pasionales, ya que repentinamente atacó la boca de Edward sin piedad. _

_.  
_

– ¡Esto es genial!. – chillé sin que me importara que Emmett y Bella me miraran con cara de estar espantados. Pero ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para visitar las botiques de lencería mas caras del super mercado.

– ¿Sabes qué me asustas cada vez que haces eso?. – preguntó Bella con la mano sosteniéndose el corazón.

– Ah, vamos no exageres. – dije y para ahogar el sonido de sus quejidos subí el volumen de el estereo, justo cuando se iba acabando la canción.

La canción que entonces comenzó a sonar era Through the trees, la cual era parte del soundtrack de la pelicula Jennifer's Boddy.

– Alice, quita esa canción ahora mismo. – exigió Bella con un hilo de voz.

Por supuesto, había olvidado que Bella le tenía miedo a esa película en particular. Lo cual era incomprensible, era mas una película cómica que de miedo.

– No puedo creer que aun no hayas superado tu miedo por esa película. – dije y por supuesto cambie la canción.

– Bueno, cada quien tiene sus miedos ¿no?. No todos somos unos vampiros invencibles que...

– Allí esta. – la interrumpí. – el mas claro ejemplo. Tu novio al que amas mas que a ti misma, es un vampiro para él que además de todo eres su _tua cantante; _pero eso no te provoca el menor miedo, en cambio una película de Megan Fox ¿te pone a temblar cual gallina?.

– Eso es cierto nemo, incluso resulta embarazoso. – Se apresuró Emmett a decir. Al parecer comenzaba a sentirse excluido de la platica.

– Mi nombre no es nemo, Emmett. Y Alice, me abstengo de agregar comentarios.

Esta vez mis risas acompañaron las de Emmett.

Media hora mas tarde, no encontrábamos ya en el centro comercial. Bella obviamente renegaba y se negaba a probarse la mayoría de la ropa que yo le ofrecía. Ella prefería ir a la sección de jeans y playeras, pero claro yo como buena boy scout de la moda, la arrastraba de regreso a la ropa moderna.

– ¡Mira Bella, este es de tu talla!.

Tanto Bella como yo, nos giramos a ver a Emmett, quien sostenía entre sus manos unas piezas diminutas y transparentes de lencería azul.

– ¡Emmett!. – grité yo, ya que Bella estaba demasiado avergonzada (y roja), como para decir algo.

– ¿Qué?. Es la verdad, además a Edward le encanta como luce Bella con el color azul. Él se volvería loco con esto. Eres una tonta si no lo compras.

Incluso cuando creía que el nivel de escarlata en la cara de Bella no podía empeorar, lo hizo.

Todos los clientes de la tienda estaban inmóviles, observando la escena con curiosidad y morbo. Así que yo empuje a Bella hasta el vestidor mas cercano y desocupado. De esa manera al menos ella no vería a todos los que estaban observándola.

– Ese maldito Emmett – decía. – va a pagarme caro esto. Espera a que sea una vampiresa, seré su peor pesadilla. ¡Lo juro!.

– Tranquila Bella, al menos nadie aquí te conoce. – intenté consolarla.

– Gracias, eso es todo un alivio. – contestó con sarcasmo. – ¿Por qué teníamos precisamente que venir de compras en mi _no _cumpleaños?. – preguntó molesta, aun sin querer ni poder salir del vestidor.

– Era la opción mas segura para ti. – dije con sinceridad, pero ella se hecho a reír.

– ¿La opción mas segura dices? – repitió, en tono burlón, algo que para nada me puso de buen humor.

– Estoy hablando en serio, pase la noche entera revisando las opciones. Primero pensé en una discreta fiesta con tus amigos humanos, pero en mi visión aparecías tropezándote sobre el pastel y luego roja como un jitomate. ¿puedes imaginar las burlas de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory?.

– Si, y por eso mismo sabes de sobra que odio las fiestas.

– Entonces, – continué como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna. – pensé en una salida grupal a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, pero en mi visión, aparecías con una mano rota, la cara roja de vergüenza y también de frío.

– ¿Patinaje sobre hielo? – interrumpió escandalizada. – eres una vampiresa asesina. – acusó en un dramático tono de voz.

– Da igual, entonces pensé en ir al concierto de tu banda favorita. Pero en mi visión, aparecías perdida en medio de la multitud y con un ebrio acosándote la mayor parte del tiempo. Lucias desesperada y claro Edward estaba tan furioso que daba miedo solo verlo.

– Eso es atemorizante. – replicó y yo reí.

– Claro que lo es, de hecho es mas que atemorizante, es como una especie de demonio encarnado en la piel blanca de Edward. Pero en fin, entonces pensé en regalarte un viaje en crucero para ti y para Edward, dos días y tres noches. Pero en mi visión, aparecías mareada la mayor parte del tiempo y la enfermera de aproximadamente veinte años de edad no dejaba de intentar flirtear con Edward.

– Bien, ahora jamas me subiré a un crucero. Gracias Alice. – dijo otra vez con sarcasmo en el momento en que finalmente salia del vestidor. – sabes, acabo de darme cuenta que soy un asco en todo y a pesar de que mi autoestima esta por los suelos, no dejo de sospechar que todo esto no es mas que una puesta en escena y que tu realmente querías venir de compras.

– Bella, me ofendes, – me apresuré a responder. – eso es ridículo, yo realmente me preocupo por ti, pase toda la noche sin dormir debido a que...

– Alice, tu no puedes dormir. – dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Y eso es motivo para qué mi sacrificio sea pasado por alto? – Alegué con fingido dolor en la voz. – Sabes, creo que es hora de ir a la siguiente tienda.

Dicho esto arrastre a Bella conmigo a una tienda mas, pero la parte mas divertida fue cuando nos escondimos de Emmett para poder entrar a comprar algo de lencería. Cosa que no sirvió de mucho, puesto que Emmett nos encontró y el resultado he de decir que no fue el mejor de todos.

– ¿Eso es lencería? – había preguntado Emmett, más sin embargo Bella con la cara roja y todo replicó:

– Que va Emmett, si es una carpa de circo. – él sarcasmo era el arma mas filosa de Bella y un vez que desenfundaba no hacía mas que aumentar el nivel de acides. – ¿Quieres unirte al circo Cullen?. hasta ahora tenemos un león, una oveja y una vidente bastante loca. ¿te apuntas como payaso?.

– Realmente tu nivel de sarcasmo podría competir contra Doctor House. – Señaló Emmett. – Pero he de decir, que si de un circo se trata entonces seré, el increible hombre mas fuerte del mundo.

Bella rodó los ojos y se marchó con un montón de lencería en las manos. Yo la seguí y pague todo con mi tarjeta dorada.

Después de eso Emmett desapareció de nuestras vistas, pero cuando apareció, llevaba consigo el helado mas grande que he visto en mi vida. Las chicas a nuestro alrededor suspiraban y odiaban a Bella, pero esta ultima se sonrojó y maldijo por lo bajo.

Decir que ella se mancho con el helado, es quedarse bastante corto. Parecía que había metido la cara, las manos y gran parte de su ropa a el tazón de helado y Emmett no paraba de reír y tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra.

–:–

– Bella. Siento tanto todo esto. – intenté disculparme una vez que nos encontrábamos frente a su casa. Exactamente a la hora del crepúsculo.

– No te disculpes Alice, es algo que no se puede evitar. – respondió con resignación.

– No, pero yo lo había planeado tan perfecto y termino por ser un completo desastre. – insistí con molestia.

– Ah, vamos no seas tan dura contigo misa. – intentó animarme. – después de todo, ¿qué sería de mi vida sin que Alice Cullen le ponga ese sazón único?. – preguntó colocando su mano en mi hombro.

– Gracias Bella, pero no podre estar tranquila hasta haberte comenzado por esto. Así que... ¿por qué no te poner el mejor de tus nuevos vestidos?. Tengo una idea genial, que de hecho también es una visión.

– Esto... no lo se, es demasiado para un solo día ¿no?. – inquirió ella, al parecer suplicando en su fuero interno porqué yo estuviera de acuerdo con ella, pero por nada del mundo iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

– Por favor Bella, sera algo muy especial. ¿Si?. – supliqué con mis mejores ojitos y ella rodó los suyos.

– Claro. Después de todo ¿para qué están las amigas?.

– Ahh... ¡te amo Bella!. – grité y la abracé con fuerza. – no es una amor lésbico descuida, pero de verdad te adoro, eres la mejor amiga que una vampiresa como yo pueda desear. – expresé y de haber podido, estoy segura que habría llorado. – Ahora ve y cambiate. Yo iré a organizar todo.

Con una sonrisa ella bajo del auto y se marchó en dirección a su casa. Y ahora era mi turno de salvar el día.

–:–

Bella y Edward estaban en su preciado claro de bosque, con las manos entrelazadas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía que celebraban algo, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba. Repentinamente Edward acariciaba el rostro de Bella y ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del helado toque de él.

– En serio debí detener a Alice cuando me fue posible. – decía él sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de ella.

– No, en verdad me he divertido. Ya me hacia falta un poco de tiempo para relajarme y he de admitir que ella es muy buena en eso. – me defendió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

– En tal caso, – murmuró Edward cerca de su oído. – ¿me mostraras lo que han comprado?.

Bella se sonrojó hasta la medula, y repentinamente su respiración era errática y ni que decir de su corazón, creo que fácil podría ser escuchado por los Vulturis en Italia.

– No... es... algo que... bueno...

– Esta bien, no es necesario, es sólo que Alice ha estado tan extraña ahora que me preocupa lo que te allá hecho comprar.

Se que es de mala educación espiar, pero de todos modos esa imagen yo ya la había visto antes, y me gustaba saber que era gracias a mi que se había llegado a realizar.

Bella y Edward comenzaron a besarse y yo supe que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

"Buena suerte Edward. – pensé, pues sabía que el estaba atento a mis pensamientos. – cuida bien de Bella, ella es una chica en verdad increíble y mi mejor amiga. No lo olvides".

Edward rió ligeramente y Bella también rió. Ella no tenia idea de porqué el lo hacia, pero sencillamente estaba feliz. Después de todo había logrado mi cometido.

¡Feliz _no_ cumpleaños a ti Bella!.

Y sin mas me aleje cantando:

¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a mí!  
¿A quién?  
¡A mí!  
¿A tú?

¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños te doy!  
¿A mí?  
¡A tú!  
¿A mí?

Brindemos por el día  
con dos tazas de buen té.  
¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños  
a los dos!

Bien sabido es que tienes tú un cumpleaños.  
Imagínate, uno solamente al año.  
Ah, pero te quedan 364 días de no cumpleaños.  
Precisamente son los que celebramos aquí.

¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!  
¿A mí?  
¡A tú!  
¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!  
¿Para mí?  
¡Para tú!

Que los pases muy felices  
y ahora sóplale a la luz.  
¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños a tú!

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les parece?. ¿les gustó?. ¿Merece Review?. sorry si se me fue algun dedazo por allí, la verdad estaba muy dormida hehehe. pero espero que al menos sea algo coherente hehehe. no se olviden de felicitar a mis chicas. Lali cumple años el 17 de Marzo y Melanie el 16. (no digo edades porqué me patean XD),

Nos leemos y de corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado, intente hacerlo lo menos OOC posible, pero en fin eso lo dejo a su criterio.

Una vez mas ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LALY Y MELANIE!.

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


End file.
